haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite
Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite is a small town in the Dessalines Arrondissement, in the Artibonite department of Haiti. It is located in the Artibonite Valley. ]] Little Artibonite River is a historic city where we find the Palace with 365 gates and the small fort of Crête à Pierrot that President Henri Christophe had built. It may be a small town but Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite has a great significance to Haiti. One of the important battles of the Haitian Revolution (1791–1804) was fought here at Crete Pierrot; Jean-Jacques Dessalines ravaged the French army led by Rochambeau. This commune includes six communal sections. Lower coursin I, Lower coursin II, Labady, Savannah Rock, Pérodin and Medor. Its inhabitants are called Rivartibonitiens. In terms of its configuration, the dominant terrain is the plain for some areas and the mountain for others. The climate of the Commune is hot. By its geographical position, it is considered interior. The population of Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite was estimated at 120,194 in 1998 and projected to 133,000 in 2004. Geography Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite is one of four communes in the Dessalines Arrondissement of Artibonite Department, Haiti. The other three are the Dessalines, Grande Saline and Desdunes. Economy Regarding the Economic and Financial Establishments, two restaurants, a reception center, two credit unions and a marketing cooperative were counted at this commune. Yams, potatoes, millet, maize, cabbage, black and red beans, cassava, fruits like chadec, coffee, rice and cocoa are grown here. History Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite is located near the east of Saint-Marc. In 1802, Jean Jacques Dessalines led the forces of black people in a revolution against the French and defended the port of Crete-a-Pierrot in this town. The French colonial army under the leadership of General Charles Leclerc tried to take over the fort but Dessalines' forces held on and defended it. When the Haitian revolutionaries ran out of food and ammunitions, they were forced to leave the fort and pass through the French defense en route to Cahos Mountains. The French side then managed to gain control over the fort but with heavy consequences as it lost a lot of its people. The fighting then led to a deciding battle, wherein the Haitian revolutionaries drove away the French forces who decided to retreat. In February 1803, after France withdrew its forces from the fort, Dessalines and Alexandre Petion, who was the leader of the mulattos, declared Haiti's independence in the town of Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite. The upgrades to a village in Petite Riviere de l’Artibonite included building additional houses, a school, a medical center, a market place, agricultural projects and 20 solar lights. The village originally consisted of about 40 houses and a community center. There are now over 100 houses with more to be built, along with means to earn a livelihood, including areas to grow crops and raise livestock. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school inspection office which is responsible for an inspector, responsible for coordinating activities through the various schools of this municipality which are divided into three private schools at the Kindergarten level, 11 public and several private at the primary and sixteen congregational. At the secondary level, there are ten schools, one public, seven private and two congregational. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in Petite Rivière. The health of the population is provided by the Charles Colimon dispensary and the Michel Fritzson Medical Complex. In addition, nearly a dozen clinics and three health centers without beds were counted in this commune, supported by a team of doctors, dentists, nurses, auxiliaries and a laboratory technician. They provide the sanitary service at the commune level. Utilities Two rivers and fourteen springs were counted at the commune level. With respect to other water features, over 200 single wells, and dozens of pumps were recorded. Water taps is the most used, it is used for domestic purposes. A large part of the municipality has electricity. This service is provided by Electricité d'Haïti (EDH). Security With regard to Administrative and Judiciary Infrastructures, the municipality has a court of peace and a police station. There is no prison in the commune of La Petite Rivière. , Haiti]] Neighborhoods Culture Currently, Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite is considered a quiet and friendly town. It hosts small farms and its market is thriving. With its history, Petite Rivière de l'Artibonite is recognized as a significant town in Haiti. Religion Nearly 100 temples of all beliefs have been enumerated. These temples are Catholic, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal, Church of God and Witness of Jehovah. Organizations With regard to political parties and organizations, there are five political parties and a womens group in the commune. Communication The town of Petite Rivière does not have a television station, however there is a newspaper: "Space" Located at Rue Louverture and two radio stations: Art 2000 located at Rue Christophe and Principale FM located at Rue Louverture. Leisure As for Leisure, there are twenty-nine gagueres. In addition, this town has a football (soccer) pitch, two basketball courts and two movie theaters. As far as cultural heritage is concerned, a very small number of historical monuments and sites have been recorded which are located in the town of La Petite Rivière. Monuments and sites The Belle-Rivière Palace, commonly known as the "Palais aux 365 Portes", was built between 1816 and 1820 by King Henri Christophe. The Fort of Crête-à-Pierrot was the scene in 1802 of a major battle of the war of independence of Haiti. Main article: Seat of the Crest at Pierrot. Classified as national heritage, these two monumental ensembles are now degraded or threatened, and are part of the files monitored by the Institute for safeguarding national heritage (ISPAN). Photos prla1.jpg prla2.jpg prla3.jpg prla4.jpg prla5.svg prla6.jpg prla7.jpg prla8.png prla9.jpg prla10.jpg Labarette1.jpg|Labarette; 3rd communal section of Labady Michael Vedrine Category:Artibonite Category:Dessalines Arrondissement